The Koopa Princess
by Mog Anarchy
Summary: Bowser’s captured Peach! AGAIN. But this time, he wants to make amends, and turn her into an official member of the Koopa Royal Family!
1. Another Ruined Vacation!

**The Koopa Princess**

**-Mog Anarchy-**

* * *

**One**

Ricco Harbour was packed to bursting with tourists and merchants, screaming for passing Toads and Goombas to purchase their freshly-caught fish. You could barely take a step without bumping into someone; or spend time browsing in the shop windows without having tourists breathing down your neck, or stepping on your toes. It was like being in a can of sardines.

The scorching sun beat down on the head of Princess Peach, and she sighed with frustration. Toadsworth and a multitude of Toads were walking nervously along the narrow girders above the sea, trying to reach the best lookout spot over the harbour. Mario and Luigi were wearing duck shaped inner-tubes, and were splashing about in the warm sea beside the warehouses, along with some other Piantas wearing inner-tubes. A few metres away, The Blooper-Surfing Daddy was watching proudly as his prized racing Bloopers whizzed several Goombas and Nokis across the water's surface at incredible high-speeds.

This was the Princess' second time to Isle Delfino, and was determined to make it even more enjoyable than the last time. Now she was walking around with her pink baseball bat tucked under her dress, ready to strike at anyone resembling a shadow version of Mario who'd dare to approach her.

She sighed once more, and seated herself on a stack of boxes by the construction site. She watched as a pair of burly, hairy Piantas hauled stacks of bricks across the site, and pounded wooden posts into the ground with massive sledgehammers. One of them looked up at her and waved, flexing his great muscles, and showing off his great hairy underarms. Peach smiled, but grimaced as a faint waft of his body odour travelled over to her delicate little nostrils.

She stretched her legs out, and gazed up at the clear blue sky above the harbour. She was bored, and nothing for her to do.

She'd wanted to go Blooper-surfing, but the intense high-speeds, and the sudden adrenaline rush, reminded her of the _Mario Party_ mini-game _Hide-and-go-BOOM!_ Which didn't bring back great memories, and she felt nauseous flying across the sea at unbearable speed.

She'd have _loved_ to go up to the girders with Toadsworth and look out over the view, but heights had never been her favourite thing, not since Mario had dragged her onto the Pinna Park pirate ships. She'd been so frightened, she was sick over the side, and some poor soul below got horribly splattered. Mario constantly teased her about that; he called it his 'sick, sick joke'.

She'd also have liked to go swimming with Mario and Luigi, but wasn't sure. She'd have felt self-conscious for one thing, especially with all these tourists and sweaty construction workers eyeing her up.

She sat back with her back to the wall and thought of the time she was last here on Isle Delfino…

It had started okay, the plane had a little turbulence, but that was all… Upon landing however, Mario got arrested for a crime he didn't commit, and then she'd got kidnapped for the _fourteen-hundredth_ time…

Being locked up in Bowser's prison in his castle was one thing, but being locked up in an active volcano was something else! She'd almost died of heat frustration.

Asides from that, Bowser was always asking Peach to join her in his hot tub. One thing, she didn't want Bowser to see her half-naked, thank you very much. Another thing, she also didn't want to lounge around in green, slimy swamp water either…

She'd been so awash in her thoughts; she hadn't noticed the dark shadow looming up behind her…

She opened her mouth to scream, but a pair of rough, scaly hands covered it tightly, so not a sound could escape.

Everything went black.

* * *


	2. Meet The Family!

**Two**

The blackness suddenly cleared, and Peach was hit with a blinding flash of light.

"Uhh… Huh?" Peach mumbled, as she squinted, trying to figure out where the extremely bumpy journey in a potato sack had taken her.

Then a huge, green, scaly face appeared before her, its dagger-like teeth set in an evil grin.

"BOO!" Bowser shouted, jumping up in front of her.

Peach jumped, but tried to quickly compose herself, as Bowser laughed at the expression on her face.

"Bowser…" Peach growled, glaring at him.

"What?" Bowser grinned. "How did you know it was me?"

"Well…" Peach said, still glaring at him. "There is no one else, who kidnaps me every _five minutes_!"

"Don't exaggerate Peach." Bowser smirked. "It's at least _seven_ minutes!"

Peach sighed. "I suppose you're out for world domination once more, and you've sent out your giant Mecha-Bowser to destroy Pinna Park, and you've ordered your bratty, obnoxious son to disguise himself as Mario and cover this island in that icky slime stuff again?"

Bowser shook his head. "Oh, Peach, Peach, Peach…" He lifted one of his huge fingers, and stroked Peach gently under the chin. She shuddered with fear, but held her ground, her face set like stone. "Why must you get the wrong idea, time after time?"

"Well that's what you did last time. And you don't learn from your mistakes."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Peach said, taking in a breath. "Oh, I know, let's kidnap Princess Peach as bait for my arch-rival Mario. Oh no, he's defeated me and took her back. Oh I know, let's kidnap Princess Peach _again_ as bait for my arch-rival Mario. Oh no, he's defeated me _again_ and took her back once more…… Oh _I know_-"

Bowser pressed his fingers to Peach's lips, frowning. "Alright! I get the picture!"

Peach smirked evilly at him. "Are you going to lock me up in a cage in the back room of your castle…? And you're going to wait for Mario to travel through all the nine worlds… Even though he skips most of them with the Warp-Zone anyway…"

"No Peach, I'm not," he grinned. "I have a new plan this time."

Peach looked uncertain.

"FOOLPROOF."

She gulped; Bowser had never used that term to describe any of his previous plans.

"Are you going to show me to my cage now?" Peach mumbled.

"Of course not, Peach." Bowser glanced up at an immense steel grandfather clock behind him. "I think it's time we ate. We can discuss matters, over lunch."

Peach swallowed hard. She was dreading the sorts of things that Bowser would serve as lunch. Images of various skewered creatures, and discoloured and mouldy foods sprang to her mind.

Bowser took her by the hand, and led her through a corridor, into the gigantic hallway of Castle Bowser.

He was greeted by a grim looking Koopa, dressed in a bleak grey suit, with a dead expression upon his face. He held out his right arm, and led them both through a huge wooden door with black iron fixtures.

Peach gawped in amazement at the size of the dining room. It was even bigger than her own, back at her own castle in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Of course…" Bowser said regardless. "This is the private family dining room; there _is_ a larger one for guests."

Peach felt a wave of envy wash over her. Bowser's castle was much bigger than her own. And she hated him more for that.

The Koopa showed her to a seat, at a long dining table with ten regal chairs surrounding it. At the very end of the table, the last chair was larger than the others, and it had a carving of Bowser's face upon the top.

The zombie-looking Koopa led Peach to the chair at the far end of the table, so that she was facing Bowser; who sat down majestically at his end.

"Yo Bowser!" Iggy slurred.

"Where've you been daddykins?" Wendy squeaked, in a high-pitched sugar-mouse tone.

"What's with the girlfriend Dad?" Roy snickered, which caused all eight of Bowser's brace of brats to stare at her.

"Do hush Roy." Bowser said slowly. "She's not my girlfriend."

"So who is she then?" Asked Ludwig.

"She's Princess Peach of course. Who else would she be? Do you not recognize royalty when you see it?"

Peach blushed, aware that she had been spotlighted in front of everyone.

Bowser stood up. "Peach, let me introduce you to my family."

"This is Iggy." He waved in the direction of a tall Koopa, with an exploded hairstyle, sprayed in rainbow colours. He wore huge spectacles with thick lenses, and had two pointed fangs sticking out of his mouth.

"Lemmy…" - A Koopa who looked exactly like Iggy, minus the nerdy glasses, (although he had a lazy eye) complete with an identical electric-shock haircut, spiked in seven colours.

"Ludwig…" - A huge Koopa with broad shoulders and a bright blue nest of untamed hair, sticking up a full four inches from his head.

"Roy…" - A smaller Koopa, this time with a red shell. He wore red punk sunglasses, and snarled evilly, showing his dagger-like fangs. He was drumming his pointed claws upon the table in a bored manner.

"My little princess: Wendy…" - An overweight female Koopa smiled, a sinister smile, coupled off with an excessive amount of pink lipstick. Her shell was bright pink, and she wore a hideous pink bow upon her head. She was sitting sideways at the table, glaring at Peach. Her legs were crossed over each other, and she wore pink high-heels and gold bangles which rattled loudly around her wrists.

"Morton…" - The Koopa sitting closest to her was enormous. He was brown, with a grey shell, complete with glinting spines. His huge fists were clenched angrily upon the table; his spiked wristbands were tight around his arms. Over one eye, he had a birthmark, shaped like a star.

"Larry…" - Opposite Morton, was another small Koopa, also looking similar to Iggy and Lemmy, although his hair was an electric blue, and spiked into a hard-rock, punk style. He grinned stupidly, showing off his pearly fangs.

"And my youngest son: Bowser Junior."

Peach recognized him. He'd been the one causing all the problems the first time she and Mario had visited Isle Delfino.

He was sat in a small chair, and Peach noticed he was seated upon a stack of thick books, to enable him to see over the table. He was lime green, and had one tiny pointed tooth. He resembled Bowser the most out of all the Koopa Kids, and he wore a white bib around his front, an image of a snarling mouth upon it.

Then Bowser turned to Peach. "And kids, this is Princess Peach. She's going to be staying with us for a while."

"She IS your girlfriend!" Roy exclaimed, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah Dad, we don't want you to go all lovey-dovey!" Wendy whined.

"Get rid of her, dad!" Morton growled, giving Peach an evil glance.

"No kids, you're all wrong. Peach is not my girlfriend."

(Peach gave a small sigh of relief; she hated the idea of acting romantic with Bowser!)

"She is purely staying with us, because I want to make her into an official member of the Koopa Royal Family."

"What!?" Peach gasped.

"That's right; you're going to be one of us!" Bowser grinned. "And we'll see what Mario does then!"

* * *


	3. Breakfast With Bowser!

**Three**

Peach sat in silence, dreading what Bowser was going to make her do. She suspected, knowing Bowser, being accepted as a member of his family would involve some form of humiliating hazing…

Her thoughts were interrupted as a dozen of the zombie-Koopas marched in, each one pushing a steel dinner trolley. They lifted off the dishes and plates, and laid them all down on the long table with a flourish. Simultaneously, they all lifted the metal lids from the plates, and exclaimed: "Bon Appétit." They all bowed, and marched out of the dining room in a straight line.

Peach raised her eyebrows. It would take her months to train her Toad waiters to do things in unison. She couldn't help being impressed.

She dragged her gaze back to the table. A mixture of wonderful smells had attracted her attention.

Her eyes widened, and she felt her mouth water, saliva trickling over her tongue like a raging waterfall.

The table was lined with crisp, roasted chickens, the skin a wonderful golden brown; the tender flesh, a pearly white. Racks of enticing barbeque ribs, drenched with spicy hot sauce that bubbled like lava. Tureens of thick and creamy soups, the aromas carrying Peach all the way to heaven. Dishes of buttered peas and candied carrots added a bright splash of colour, while baskets of freshly baked bread and golden goblets of red wine added the final touches.

Bowser grinned at Peach. "Hungry are we?" he said, noticing the clear trickle of drool running down her chin.

She wiped it away indignantly with a napkin. "Umm… Yes Bowser. It looks magnificent," she smiled.

The ravenous munching of the Koopa family got underway. Bowser tore up his chicken brutally with his knife, then wolfed as much down as he could. Bowser Junior folded his up into a slice of bread, and munched it breathlessly. Morton and Roy were chomping down the ribs, smearing the hot sauce all around their mouths in a grotesque manner. Larry and Iggy were both competing to see who could stuff as many carrots into their mouth as possible, which didn't make a pretty view.

Wendy was being less-than-ladylike, chomping away at the buttered peas with her mouth open, and chatting nineteen-to-the-dozen, about anything and everything; although nobody was really listening to her.

Lemmy was drinking through a straw. Or, rather, blowing through it. He sent the frothy red liquid splashing over the sides of the goblet; and despite Bowser's warning glances, he continued regardless. Ludwig had chosen the soup, and was slurping it very noisily too.

Peach didn't follow suit. She was as polite as ever, still remembering the dining room etiquette, which she'd been taught at the age of five. She didn't put her elbows on the table - like Bowser was doing. She wasn't engaging in a violent kicking match under the table - like Iggy and Larry were doing. Nor did she slurp her soup, or drink the wine anything but perfectly. She sat primly; even using the correct knifes and forks for each course.

Bowser shook his head at her, but smiled. "Try the ribs Peach." He smiled, waving at Morton to pass her some. Morton was reluctant, wanting to hog them all to himself. Larry however, was strangely kind enough to pass her them.

Peach looked nervously at them. She, of all people knew, it was impossible to eat them with a knife and fork - so she sighed, and slowly took off her gloves, folding them neatly beside her goblet.

She gingerly took one, licking her fingers afterwards. She cautiously took a bite, discovering that she really liked them - so she soon polished off several of them in no time.

Bowser nodded in approval, and drained his goblet. "Well Peach, did you enjoy that?" he asked.

Peach responded with a very loud burp - which echoed all around the draughty dining hall. She clapped her hand to her mouth, horrified, her face suddenly turning a bright shade of puce to match the hot sauce around her mouth.

Bowser and the Koopa Kids dissolved into peals of laughter, at the mortified expression on her face.

"Umm… Excuse me…" she mumbled, lowering her head.

"I'll take that as a yes, huh Peach?" Bowser smirked.

He smiled down at her, she was now sat uncomfortably, meekly, and she was still blushing a bright scarlet.

He had _a lot _of work to do.

* * *


	4. Kicking Back With The Koopas

**Four**

Bowser led Peach through a dark corridor, lit only by small candles in Bowser-shaped holders mounted on the black walls. The red carpeting below their feet was plush, but tiny clouds of dust rose from it with every step they took.

After a few minutes of walking, Bowser stopped at a door. It was just about big enough for Bowser to squeeze through.

He went inside, and held the door open for Peach. (Bowser being a gentleman for once!)

She entered gingerly, and glanced around the room.

It was white, pretty basic. There was a small bed in the corner, pushed against the wall. The sheets were white; Peach hoped and prayed they were freshly laundered if she were to be sleeping in that bed. Beside it was a wooden nightstand, and a wardrobe set in the wall. There was a grungy-looking washbasin affixed to the wall, beside another door.

Peach slowly crept inside. It was a small en-suite bathroom, with a plain white bog-standard suite. There was a huge shower cubicle, and a toilet.

Bowser put his huge hands on Peach's shoulders, and she trembled as she felt his sharp claws gently dig into her flesh.

"This is just your temporary accommodation," he said.

He led her to the wardrobe set in the wall. He gestured for her to open it.

She did so, cautiously, dreading what would be inside.

One side was filled with identical pink dresses, exactly the same as the one she was wearing. She turned to Bowser in astonishment.

"How did you know…?" She asked him.

Bowser smiled. "Well, as we all know, you always wear the same dress. So I figured why not buy a few, for when I kidnap you again."

Peach glared at him. "They're not all the same," she frowned.

"Well, they are to me. I wouldn't know. I don't wear dresses."

Peach got a mental image of Bowser assembled in a pink frilly dress, and snorted with laughter.

The other side contained clothes, less-suited to Peach's taste. Dark jeans, black shirts, gothic skirts and dresses, fishnet tights, along with blazers and jackets studded with safety pins, badges and patches, and pairs of Converse, Vans and huge re-enforced Doctor Martens carefully aligned on a shoe rack at the bottom.

"Hey," said Bowser. "I think the punk look would suit you very well."

Peach gave him a sideways look. "I highly doubt that, Bowser." Then she felt guilty for being ungrateful, so she apologized humbly: "Umm… Sorry Bowser. It was awfully thoughtful of you."

There was a silence.

"So… What do I do now?" Peach asked.

"Well, you could get to know the Koopas a bit, maybe?"

Peach nodded, despite disliking this idea; she was dreading what the Koopa Kids would think of her.

Bowser took her by the arm, and marched her along the corridor, down a green warp pipe, along a balcony; and finally into a gigantic room on one of the top floors.

The walls were lined with dozens of bookcases, stuffed with practically a perfect book for everyone. The walls which were not hidden by stacks of books were papered with elegant red and gold wallpaper, but a few tacky posters of gothic rock stars and dinosaurs were stuck up with drawing pins. There was a pool table in the centre of the room, and stacks of toys piled in every corner. Over on one side of the room, one of the walls was fully taken up by an immense flat-screen television. On a black entertainment stand in front of it, was practically every console every made.

Lounged on plush couches, in front of the T.V, their beady little eyes glued to an immature cartoon, were Morton and Iggy Koopa. Morton was gazing at the screen, chomping on a jumbo sausage, cheese, pickle, chicken and bacon sandwich. Ludwig was sat up in a corner, his head buried in a thick book. Wendy was laid out on the plush rug, re-applying her claw-polish. Larry and Lemmy were engaging in a furious battle on their Game Boy Advances, randomly cursing to one another and swearing furiously under their breath.

Bowser Jr was leant over a colouring book, trying hard to colour in a cute picture of dozens of Yoshis; trying ever so hard not to go over the lines, but failing spectacularly.

Everyone looked up when Bowser entered the room, and yelled a greeting to their father. Bowser flicked his head, and lowered his voice to address Peach.

"I'll leave you to it then… I have some work to do downstairs." And with that, he marched out of the room; his enormous feet pounding on the creaky, old floorboards.

Peach gulped, she suddenly felt like she'd been dropped into a lion's den. She felt shy, daring not to move; almost as if the Koopa Kids would start ravaging at her ankles if she stepped in the wrong place.

Roy shuffled over to her. He had a menacing smile upon his lips, his fangs glinting in the light. "Welcome Peach. This is our playroom." He held out his hand.

"Thank you Roy." Peach smiled, suddenly feeling almost welcomed. She took his hand as a polite gesture, but just as her fingertips touched his pointed claws, a sudden surge of power shot up her arm.

Peach jumped backwards, alarmed. She felt the jolt of electricity tingle up and down her right arm and a slight burning sensation inside her skin.

Roy opened his hand, to reveal an electric shock hand-buzzer, and he burst out laughing. His laugh was a sinister snicker, which tore your soul.

"Ah Peach, oldest trick in the book, that one." He smirked.

Peach looked to the ground, blushing. Roy thumped her on the back, in a congratulatory way. "No shame in it Peach, just a way of welcoming you to our family, right?"

Peach smiled, feeling slightly pleased that Roy had 'welcomed her to the family'. "Umm… Thanks Roy?" Peach said, trying not to sound too spiteful.

Roy shrugged and walked over to go and annoy his brother Ludwig. Peach was left on her own, so she quickly walked over to the window, and gazed out at Bowser Castle Grounds.

The grass seemed to be a scorched colour, not a healthy natural green. The ponds and streams were black and murky, like swamp water. Thick clumps of charred trees, with gnarled old trunks, and dark, dead leaves covered most of the outskirts.

Giant pits of lava, huge rusted railings, and several intruder traps; such as barbed wire and cages were dotted here and there, making the garden seem more like a place of torture, rather than a place of calming relaxation - like Peach knew her own gardens were.

She became so absorbed with her daydreaming, that her attention was brought back by a sharp kick in her leg.

She turned around, to see little Bowser Jr., giggling to himself.

Peach tried to look stern. "What was that for?" She asked him, trying to keep her temper. Bowser Jr. shook his head, and pranced off over to the other side of the room.

Peach forgot about it quickly, and turned her attention back to the gardens of hell. Once again, she felt a sharp pain in her back, and her bottom, as once more, she was being kicked.

This time, it was Morton and Iggy.

Iggy ducked behind Morton when he saw the angry expression upon Peach's face.

("Oh how I wish I still had the Vibe Sceptre…" Peach thought to herself. - She suddenly got a mental image of herself bursting into wild flames, and burning the whole castle to smithereens.)

Morton snapped Peach out of her daydreaming by delivering a sharp blow to her right kneecap.

"Owch!" Peach cried, cradling it in her arms. "What are you playing at, Morton?!" Peach growled, trying ever so hard to seem intimidating. (Which of course, she failed at… And just gave the impression she was making lion _cub_ imitations.)

"I'm just doing as the sign says." Morton shrugged, all innocence.

"What sign…?" Peach asked, curiously. She noticed Roy sat on the pool table, sniggering to himself.

She then caught a reflection of her back in the window panes. She felt herself burn with rage, as she tore the post-it note from her back.

"'Kick me'?" Peach read aloud, furious.

"Alright then!" Morton exclaimed, lifting up an enormous foot and sharply kicking Peach upon her other kneecap.

"Owww!" Peach whined, trying to blink her tears back; she didn't want any of the Koopas to have the satisfaction of seeing her blub.

"Peach is crying!" Wendy laughed triumphantly.

"I am not!" Peach said, indignantly, wiping her eyes furiously with her fists.

Roy patted her shoulder. "Aw, come on. We're only jokin'."

Peach looked up, and smiled slightly. "…Well… Thanks Roy."

Peach opened her mouth, and yawned loudly.

Roy smiled. "Sleepy, Peach?"

She grinned. "Yes… I am."

"Why don't you go to bed?" Roy asked, looking at his watch. "You've had a long day."

Roy led her to the door; his arm around her waist. "Night, Peach."

Peach felt herself fill with pleasure, she felt so special, being accepted by Roy and the others. She took the heavy bronze door handle in her hand, and tugged.

She turned back to Roy to blow him a kiss - when she heard a clanking noise from above.

She gulped, and slowly looked up. A torrent of freezing cold water tumbled down over her, drenching her to the skin; followed by a heavy iron bucket, which landed with a _clunk_ on her head.

From underneath the wretched bucket, she heard echoing Koopa laughter. She tore the bucket from her head and hurled it across the room. She stormed across the corridor, purple with rage, and stomped down the stairs, making sure to cause as much ruckus as possible.

"I'll get you Roy…" Peach growled to herself. "Oh yes, I will…"

* * *


	5. Morning Marshes

**Five**

The golden sun rose up above Castle Bowser; bathing the gnarled oak trees and grungy brick walls in an orange glow. The light crept in through the dirty windows, and immersed the dark corridors and dank dungeons in a peaceful, warm light.

The sunlight slid through the gap in the torn curtains in Peach's room, and rubbed gently on her face, waking her up.

She turned away; loathing the light, and pulled the duvet up over her head to block it out.

She snuggled back down under the thick, musty blanket, and smiled to herself. She wasn't looking forward to waking up, and would rather stay in bed all day; as long as it meant she wouldn't have to face Roy or any of the other Koopa kids.

She saw them a lot sooner than she hoped. Well, one of them.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Roy screeched, leaping up and down on Peach's stomach. "It's after nine, come down for breakfast Peach!"

Peach's eyes fluttered open, only to be filled with the sight of Roy, bouncing up and down on top of her like a hyper-active pogo-stick. She frowned furiously, hating the sight of him.

"Come on fruity girl, it's time to get up!" He snickered, poking her in the nose with a sharp claw.

"Go away!" Peach growled, tugging her duvet back over her head.

"Fine!" Roy yelled, bounding off the bed and clattering across the floorboards.

Peach heard him muttering in the corridor outside. She smirked to herself; thinking that she'd won at last.

She was wrong, of course. Roy re-entered, sneaking in quietly, and grabbing the corners of the duvet. He pulled them off with a flourish, revealing Peach lying curled up in a ball, dressed in a pair of bright pink satin pyjamas, patterned all over with white bunnies.

Peach shivered, feeling the covers be pulled from over her. She was of course, still reluctant to see Roy, and refusing to get up for breakfast. Roy wasn't having this. He whistled loudly, and Morton, Iggy and Ludwig barged in, responding to their brother's call.

Morton and Ludwig grabbed Peach's ankles, Roy and Larry slid their paws under her armpits, and between them; they scooped her out of bed, and began carrying her forcefully down the corridor.

Peach had, by now woken up, and was struggling furiously to free herself from the Koopas' grasp. "Let me go!" She screamed, flailing her arms and legs wildly.

Peach's room was only on the ground floor; so the Koopas began charging full-force in the direction of the front door.

Peach gulped, dreading what was about to happen. She gave up trying to escape; she knew she had no chance against them. There were four of them, only one of her. And besides, Morton and Ludwig were both bigger than her anyway…

The door was flung open quickly by the two Koopa guardsmen, and the four evil monsters dashed down the steps and across the gravelled pathway, turning sharply at each bend (and making Peach feel very sick in the process.)

Peach trembled with fear, as she saw the path below her flash by rapidly, and heard the Koopas' frantic footsteps.

The four held her downwards, so if they dropped her, she'd hit her face off the floor; but they all had a firm grip, and were unlikely to pass up this opportunity of getting rid of their new housemate.

"Having fun Peach?" Morton asked her, holding on to her leg so tightly, his fingers pressed red marks into her flesh.

Peach didn't answer; she was too nauseated and scared.

She watched fearfully, as the gravelled path below her face suddenly turned into thick shrubbery, and spiny grass.

"Righty-o Peach; bath time!" Ludwig laughed.

"One…!"

"Two…!"

"THREE!"

Simultaneously, the four monsters swung her back and forth; then flung her high into the air.

Peach screamed with terror as she plummeted down, down, down to the ground; and landed with an almighty splash in the murky marshes.

The four boys whooped with laughter, as Peach pulled herself free from the sticky clasp of the mud; and began screeching hysterically.

"You bastards!" Peach wailed, not caring about how uncivilised she spoke or acted. She grimaced, muttering furiously under her breath – as she attempted to sluice some of the splattered dirt away from herself.

Peach waded through the marshes, and began running after Roy, Larry, Ludwig and Morton; who were struggling hard to keep straight faces.

They all scrambled back up the steep steps; their claws scraping on the regal marble. They screamed for the guardsmen to lock the door.

Peach reached the door a few seconds after them; and as she was making to run into the hall, the heavy oak door slammed right in her face, bouncing off her nose.

Peach was knocked backwards, and she bounced all the way back down the steps, landing with a _thump_ at the bottom.

She slowly picked herself up. Her nose was a pouring scarlet fountain, tears were cascading down her cheeks, and her new bunny pyjamas were ruined. Peach threw herself down on the bottom step and sobbed loudly.

"Why did they do that…?" Peach cried to herself, sniffing loudly between words. "I… Didn't do anything to them!" She wailed, crying into her cupped hands.

She looked down at them. They were dirty from the marsh mud, streaked with her blood, and drenched with bitter tears. She clenched them hard into fists.

"It's not fair…" She whispered, clenching her hands so tightly, her nails dug into her palm. "I hate them all!" She spat, thinking of those Koopas who tortured her; and were likely to continue.

She buried her head in her hands, curled up into a tight ball, and sobbed silently.

* * *


	6. Baby Talk & Bubblegum

**Six**

"Peach?" - Came Bowser's voice from the top of the steps. He sounded… Concerned?

Peach slowly turned, crimson blood encrusted around her nose and mouth, looking very sorry for herself.

He stepped slowly down the stairs, not taking her eyes off her. His expression was… Odd. He looked almost caring. His face soft, calm and welcoming.

When he reached the bottom, he gave Peach his paw, and pulled her up. She shuffled awkwardly, staring at the floor.

Bowser slowly put his arm around her, and she squelched gratefully into his arms, and embraced in a huge, warm hug.

Being hugged by Bowser… It felt… Different. Weird, even. Peach felt herself suddenly tingle all over, and her cheeks burn with pleasure.

Bowser led her inside, shielding her from the burning stares of the Koopa Kids, who were glaring enviously at her from both sides of the hall.

He took her up to her room, an sat her down gently on the bed.

He stroked her sore nose carefully. "I'm truly sorry about what the Koopas did, Peach."

Peach gazed up into his dark eyes. No longer empty, now filled with warmth.

"I think they're just jealous really." He touched her gently on the neck. "They want me all to themselves. They don't seem to realise anything."

Peach suddenly felt a flash of terror run up and down her spine. The way Bowser was looking at her… The way he was touching her… The way he was speaking to her…

"Peach." He said, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly. "How's about you take a shower, clean yourself up a bit?" He suggested, noticing the state she was in. Peach nodded.

Bowser flicked his red hair back, and ran his fingers through it, as if he were anxious. He pointed towards the bathroom. "Just in there Peach, take your time."

He stood up slowly, and shuffled nervously out of the room.

Peach sat in silence for a moment, wrapped in her thoughts. She began thinking out loud:

"…If Bowser wants me to……. No… Surely not." She muttered, taking off her clothes and finding a towel. "If he… No. He can't." She wrapped it around herself and headed to the shower. "And even if he did… I don't… Well… No! Get a hold of yourself Peach; you don't!" She snapped at herself, miming slapping herself about the head. She giggled foolishly to herself, as she set the shower running.

"Aaah! Hee hee!" She said, as the piping hot water sprinkled down over her, cleansing her of all impurities. She enjoyed herself thoroughly, relaxing amongst the fragrant soap suds. She scrubbed herself down with a sponge, which was rougher than a brick, and about as soft as a brick too. The temperature control was damaged, and would constantly flick from freezer temperature, and then suddenly jump to sun's surface temperature - but _eventually_ she was finished, and laid out across her bed, snuggled up in a thick dressing gown.

Peach sighed to herself, and stared up at the ceiling. It was studded with white polystyrene tiles, and some had things embedded in them. Spitballs seemed to be affixed to most of them too. Peach sighed again, and buried her head in her pillow.

"I want to go home…" She whispered into the soft cotton pillowcase. She said it louder: "I want to go home!"

Then she screamed it, taking her head out of the pillow and yelling at the scummy ceiling. "I WANT TO GO HOME!"

"Awww, do you now?" said a spiteful voice from the doorway.

Peach turned, alarmed. It was Wendy, leaning up against the doorframe, blowing bubbles with a mouthful of strawberry gum, and then popping them annoyingly.

"What do you want?" Peach asked, almost as spitefully as Wendy had spoken to her.

"Just tough, isn't it?" Wendy spat, glaring at her. "Daddykins just wants to keep you around, and have some more Koopalings."

Peach felt nauseated at the thought. ("I mean… Where actually is a Koopa's…?" Peach thought to herself, and then shook her head furiously to remove her revolting ideas.)

Wendy drew her thick unibrow over her beady, black eyes. "It's true you know." She growled. "Daddy just wants to have a few more babies… Make the Koopa legacy last even longer." She popped the gum again, louder, sensing that it was irritating Peach. Wendy began edging closer to the bed where Peach was sat, until she was only inches away.

Peach clenched her fists, just waiting for Wendy to say the wrong thing.

"Well, looks like you're gonna be our new Mummy, doesn't it?"

"No!" Peach shouted, disgusted. "I am NOT going to be your anything! I just want to go home; right now!"

"Tough." Wendy took one step closer. "Daddy will be moving you into his big room next. A nice queen-sized bed for the two of you, to spend some lovely times together…" Wendy sneered, bitchily. She glared at Peach once more, her two piercing black eyes penetrating Peach's soul, from either side of yet another enormous gum bubble.

Peach felt herself boil with rage, and she took the chance. She reached out onto her bedside table, and seized one of her sapphire earrings. She aimed the sharp pin directly into the centre of the bubble.

_Bang._

Peach leapt back, out of the range of the exploding candy. She opened her eyes slowly, and then began to laugh.

"You whore!" Wendy wailed, trying to tug her arms apart - which were stuck tightly together.

Now she resembled a huge sticky, pink blob. Peach whooped with laughter, and wiped away a tear or two.

"Ah… Don't mess with the Toadstool." Peach smirked. "Go on, out."

Peach waved her hand vaguely in the direction of the door. Wendy stormed out, livid - and leaving sticky marks upon the carpet.

"One to me!" Peach smirked, leaning back against the wall and smiling to herself.

* * *


	7. Peach Goes Punk!

**Seven**

* * *

**A/N: **_I'd like to thank __**Rawhide**__ for providing me with my 50__th__ review; __**Deanna625** __for providing all of your moral support - and all others who have been reviewing._

_Sorry it took me so long to update, I've had writing issues recently._

_So, here's chapter seven._

_**- Dixie A. Stonehall. **_

* * *

The next morning, Peach awoke to the wonderful smells of breakfast - which wafted along from the kitchens, just a few doors down from her room. She decided to try on some of the clothes that Bowser had bought for her.

Peach had to admit; she loved the new look. However, she tried to picture the anger of her father if he ever saw his daughter wearing such garments.

"Hey… Father will not see me anyway…" Peach muttered to herself, still sifting through the outfits. She shrugged. "Screw it, I'll wear them."

Peach took in a breath - if she ever used such language around Toadsworth or any of the Toad advisors, she'd be in big trouble. And using words like that in front of her father…?

Peach giggled to herself. Despite being held as a prisoner within Bowser's castle, she finally felt like she had some freedom.

So, with her new found freedom in mind - Peach adorned herself with a pink and black shoulder-less jumper, the sleeves attached with clips. She put on a black skirt, which came up to her knees, and tugged on a pair of neon pink fishnet tights, finishing off the look with a pair of black, leather reinforced Doctor Martens.

Peach stared in wonder at herself in the mirror of the wardrobe. She'd never worn such clothes before, and despite the change, she kind of liked it.

After brushing her hair, cleaning her teeth and applying a bit of kohl around her eyes to complete the gothic punk look - Peach ran across the corridor, thundered down the main steps, and burst through the doors of the dining hall.

Everyone gasped when they saw her. Bowser smiled at her from his end of the table, and walked over to the doorway where she was stood.

'Just the response I expected…' Peach thought.

She suddenly reconsidered, beginning to feel rather awkward. '…Or was it…?'

"Princess, please sit down." Groaned one of the zombie-Koopa waiters, shaking his head in despair.

"What's the matter; get in a fight with your mascara and lose?" Wendy sneered; rolling her eyes despairingly at Peach's heavily darkened eyelids.

Bowser smiled gently, placing his paws upon the table; watching in satisfaction as Peach sat down. "…It's different, Peach." He commented, his fangs bared in a large grin.

"You know, dressing like that is illegal in seven overworlds." Roy laughed, shaking his head.

"I only did it to please you; Bowser." Peach lied, lowering her eyes.

"Ergh!" Morton exclaimed, throwing down his fork with emphasis. "…There IS something going on with you two; isn't there?"

"Morton, hush your mouth." Bowser snarled, casting a dark glare over to his obnoxious son.

As father and son continued arguing - the troupe of zombie-Koopas marched into the room in unison, each one laying down a tray of toast, silver platter of coffee jugs and teapots - or plates stacked high with flame-grilled bacon and poached eggs.

"Good morning." - They all muttered, before traipsing out once more.

"Bowser… How long did it take you to train them?" Peach questioned; as she daintily applied a smear of marmalade to her slice of toast.

Bowser already had his jaws filled with several rashers of bacon and around four eggs - so his response was somewhat indistinctive; and sent yellow dribbles of egg yolk running down his chin. - "…Around four months."

Peach raised her eyebrows - extremely impressed. "…Is this with whips and chains, or without?"

"Please; we don't need to know about your extensive bondage sessions over dinner." Roy coughed, stuffing his face with jam-smeared toast.

Bowser swallowed a mouthful of scalding hot coffee - his eyes watering in both pain and rage, as he did so.

"…The next Koopa to make an inappropriate comment will find themselves banned from playing Pokémon Diamond for a month!"

"But what about-" Wendy began, waving her pink DS Lite above the table.

"…Or Pokémon _Pearl_." Bowser growled, wiping away his bitter tears.

Peach smiled triumphantly - giving each of the eight Koopalings a smug smirk in turn.

"Great punishment methods, Bowser." Peach smiled, complimenting him.

Bowser grinned, stroking his collar. "Well, hmm… Yes." He grinned, giggling bashfully.

Roy, Ludwig, Lemmy and Morton exchanged grimaces to one another - each one miming vomiting by imitating shoving their fingers down their throats.

"…She's gonna get it." Roy whispered.

"If she thinks she can sneak into the Koopa family unharmed, and seduce dad…" Morton grumbled, lowering his voice.

"Zen she can sink again." Ludwig slurred, his eyes twinkling.

Peach didn't notice the four Koopa boys plotting their evil revenge schemes against her; as she continued daintily eating her breakfast - placing a large forkful of egg into her mouth.

She instantly gagged, her cheeks tingeing pale green; as she screwed up her face in disgust, spitting her mouthful out into a crimson napkin.

"…Yoshi eggs, Peach." Bowser smiled, his fangs shining.

"…Um, excuse me…" Peach mumbled, stepping down from her chair. "…I must go and scrub my tongue."

* * *


End file.
